Mana of friendship
by mukosu
Summary: Red Flare is a young player of magic gathering who after school he used to go to the city cardshop. When one day he opens a booster pack and finds a card that has an infinite power that can save or destroy Equestria. Now Red Flare has a host of enemies who want to seize his power.


In Cheerilee's class, the moderate cherry mare gave a lesson in equestrian history to young foals.

Red Flare, an enthusiast of Magic The Gathering was eager for the school bell to ring at the collectible card store as a new booster pack was coming today.

(Dispatch ... despatch ...) he looked at the clock which shows that remained five minutes before the end of the course.

(5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2..1 ... 0 !) The bell rang.

"My little ponies, the lesson is over do not forget tomorrow you'll have a - !?" Red runs like a rocket and turns her teacher on herself like a top.

"... a history test." She has her head spinning.

Dino Roar, Cyber High, Fairy Tale and Blue Breeze joined their fellow unicorn red help who had already bought the card pack and he was out.

"Red you could have waited." Fairy says.

"Sorry friends, I was eager to get the new cards to strengthen his deck."

"So, what did you get?"

"I do not know ... I'm going to open it now." the fiery red colt uses his magic to open the small package and look at his six new cards.

When suddenly one starts to shine a blinding red light and a silhouette of a dragon materialized for a few seconds.

It's red light had warned enemies lurking in the shade and the ponies of Canterlot prove glimpse of light from home even the two princesses.

"It's gleam" Luna question her sister.

"..." Celestia remains silent.

A black mauve stallion had seen the red glow. "A pony will find the source of energy among several cards? He must be lucky and a chance he does not know his true origin ..."

He will hide himself among the crowd and teleport himself to a bar reserved for bounty hunters.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I have a special mission that he only has bounty hunters who can do it." Devil Heart gave the offer to hunters.

The bandits staring at the bezel pony who came into this place. "A mission to find someone?"

"He has something that is important to my master but unfortunately we can get it beaten in a game of Mtg ... if you succeed it would offer a big 50,000-bit reward."

Devil pulls out a big coin bag and suddenly the bounty hunters are interested in the words of the black purple stallion.

"You piqued my interest but I have my own proposal to do if I demolish your face and steal your gold coin bag." One of the hunters, he says with a threatening voice.

"I see, to show you more disciplined, I have to use my power?"

"That's it, I'd like to see that. A little game against me. If I win you give me all your purses."

"If it's me, you and the others are going to do the mission."

"Okay, I'm not sure you can beat my Old Gear deck." Iron Chain already boasts of its victory.

Devil / Iron: fight !

After three rounds, the health of Iron Chain is evaporated like hot water.

Iron Chain LP 20➡0

"Impossible ..." He said before fainting on the ground in front of the other hunters.

"So, somebody else wants to share his opinion?" the bandits are silent and accept the mission without saying a comment because they not wanting enough like the other faded fighter.

"Mr. Devil Heart where can we find the target?"

"He is in Ponyville and good luck and I have to convince other bounty hunters for this mission." He disappears in the dimmest corner of the square.

"It's me who will fight it first." Silent Soul volunteers to fight the foal and receive the reward.

"…"

He gets out of the underground bar and takes the train to Ponyville.

Meanwhile on the card shop was wondering why this new card was shining like that.

"You're really lucky to have found your card." the orange foal says.

"Yes, but it's as weird as a light to come when you're there." Fairy says.

"Do not you think we have to tell Twilight and others about your card?" Dino Roar suggest.

"I do not know ..." the fiery red colt hesitates to tell Princess Twilight about it.

Red Flare, Cyber High, Fairy Tale and Blue Breeze continued talking at Sugarcube Corner. And a mysterious arctic blue stallion waiting for them.

Silent Soul is the first bounty hunter who arrived to find his target.

"Red Flare, I presume?"

"Yes, it's me."

"You're easier to find, now I'm going to get your card back." Silent refers to the map that got today.

"You're easier to find, now I'm going to get your card you got today." Silent refers to the map that got today.

(How did he know my new card?)

"Red, you better not challenge him." The pink filly thinks it's a bad idea to fight him.

"It's okay, Blue, it's just a game of Mtg." He advances to start the game.

Red/Silent : Game!

Red Flare LP 20

Silent Soul LP 20

"I'm starting, I'm drawing!"

Silent Hand 7➡8

"I place a land card: Mountainous terrain, then by paying 3 life I can summon Golem Granite!"

A creature made of gray granite appeared.

Silent LP 20➡17

Golem Granite [4/5]

"Then I cast a spell: rain of stone, I can inflict 3 damage to my opponent and invoke a token."

Rocks fall from the sky to hurt Red and mini rock appeared next to the golem.

Rock Token [2/2]

Red LP 20➡17

"I'm finishing my turn!"

It's now Red Flare's turn to play …

"I draw, I place a map earth: Volcano!"

Red Hand 7➡8➡7

"I choose Feu Follet!" Main 7➡6

A white light appeared in front of the fiery red colt.

Fire Follet [3/3]

"Activate my volcano, I win a red mana."

MR(mana red) 0➡1

"Activate one spell: Burner Red, it inflicts 3 damage per monster and my opponent controls and his creature lose the same number."

2x3 = 6 damage

His volcano erupts and hot lava springs, touching the arctic blue stallion and his two creatures.

Granits Golem [4/5➡0]

Rock Token [2/2➡0]

Silent LP 17➡11

His two creatures disappear.

"Feu Follet attacks the direct player!" the fire spirit will burn the opponent and take away 3 life. But he had a smile on his face.

Silent Soul LP 11➡8

"Bravo, Red you managed to reduce his hit points to 8." the pale brown foal congratulates his friend.

"Yes, he must have a plan."

"Why do you think that?" Fairy asks.

"His smile." White foal explains.

Blue Breeze, Fairy Tale and Dino Roar observe the bounty hunter who has changed his behavior.

" My turn!" Hand 6➡5

"I use an enchantment: Mountainous terrain, it allows to add two earth map on my playground."

Two cards are out of his deck and will be added to his game. "I pay 4 to summon Mysterious Calm Mountain!"

Silent LP 8➡4

A huge mountain appeared.

Mysterious Calm Mountain [0/7]

"He is huge!" the blue filly is amazed to see a mountain creature.

"I use my three mountain land."

MG 0➡3

"Now I'm starting his special power: Earth Booster!" "Exile a monster from my graveyard, my mountain is recovering its strength."

The big rock doubled in size and becomes three times larger.

Mysterious Calm Mountain [0➡5/7➡12]

"I'm going to use his second skill: Life Strong! It converts his life point into a power point, he can attack the direct player and his creature!"

Mysterious Calm Mountain Through 12

The gigantic rock causes an avalanche of stone in Red and Feu Follet

Feu Follet [3/3➡0]

Red Flare LP 17➡5

"His vitality point is dropping dramatically!"

"Another shot and he loses the game."

"It's over for you, Brat! I'm attacking with Mysterious Calm Mountain!"

The big rock causes a huge earthquake and huge stones will fall on the fiery red colt.

"Red !" His friends cry.

(No way to lose, I do not know why he wants my card but I will continue fighting!)

"I activate the effect of a bewitching ..." A card from his hand starts to shine a red glow ...


End file.
